


Meet the Damerons

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Dog BB-8, Established Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Fluff, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Minor Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Nervous Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren-centric, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo finally gets acquainted with Poe’s parents.





	Meet the Damerons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who gave me this wonderful prompt.

Kylo and Poe both were watching Unbreakable — a favorite movie of Kylo’s — Poe’s orange and white dog BB curled up on Poe’s lap when there was a knock on the door of Poe’s apartment.

Poe sighed, lifting his head off Kylo’s shoulder before going to open the door. At the door were two people that Poe hadn’t expected: his parents, Kes Dameron and Shara Bey.

“Good to see you!” Poe said, all while feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

Shara smiled. “Relax, Poe. We wanted to drop by and see how you were doing.” A beat. “Is that Kylo Ren? I thought you two didn’t get along.”

“We’re…dating.” Cat was out of the bag now.

“So let me get this straight: you hated each other,” Kes said, “And then you started dating?”

Silence. Poe doubted that he was ready to talk about his sexual encounters with Kylo that had eventually blossomed into a relationship.

Kylo shrugged. “It is like something out of a movie, isn’t it?”

“Well,” Shara said, “People have come together in different and interesting ways.” She smiled. “I’m just glad you’re happy, Poe. That’s what matters.”

“I agree,” Kes said. “It was just surprising, that’s all.”

“What can I say?” Kylo said. “I’m like that. It’s wonderful to finally meet Poe’s parents; they must have been as amazing as he is.”

Shara laughed. “You’re very kind.”

“Careful, Kylo, I think you’re laying it on a little thick,” Poe teased.

Kylo smiled. “All right. But he is wonderful.”

Poe swallowed. He couldn’t help but feel not unpleasantly shy in that moment, a feeling he welcomed.

Kes and Shara had to leave, but Poe was glad, at least, that things had worked out well between Kylo, Kes and Shara. Maybe he could tell Kylo more about them, let him in more. Kylo did love, after all, worshipping Poe, which Poe found touching and funny all at once in an endearing way.

All in all, it had actually gone pretty well.


End file.
